


first home

by karasuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (only slightly though), Angst, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Deaf Shimizu Kiyoko, Disabled Shimizu Kiyoko, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, and i may take more requests on tumblr! idk yet though, but my adhd is like what if you didn't, first fic and it's warmup/practice drabbles lol, i plan on posting full fics eventually, so i just have these :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasuchi/pseuds/karasuchi
Summary: A collection of discord drabble requests!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 51





	1. kenhina

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first upload, and these drabbles basically helped me warm up to writing more! so i do plan on uploading more fics here!
> 
> follow my [tumblr](https://mateocore.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma wakes up to hinata in the morning

Shouyou looked ethereal.

Early morning sunlight slashed across his cheeks, painting him in stripes of soft gold. His orange hair stayed dark and hidden in the shadows, but his eyelashes became sharp streaks of topaz amid the sunlight. Asleep, his face was much more relaxed, brow smooth and mouth slightly parted. As he slept, he emitted such peace, one could just gaze at him and feel tranquil.

Kenma felt as much.

The two had stayed up well past midnight, talking and playing video games, enjoying each other’s company. Realizing it was too late for Shouyou to catch the train back home, the short hangout morphed into a sleepover. They eventually fell asleep after more time quietly conversing about this and that, until their breaths evened out in unison, sending them into deep, dreamless sleep.

Far too early in the morning, Kenma had woken up, blinking drowsily and rolling over until they saw Shouyou slumbering on the guest futon on Kenma’s bedroom floor. They stared at him, tracing the lines of his face bathed in sunlight, mapping the lines of his nose, eyes, jaw.

Kenma knew they liked Shouyou (love was too scary a word right now), but it was unthinkable that Shouyou returned their feelings. He was destined for a brighter person, someone who could match him in energy and passion. Kenma was not that person, and they couldn’t become that person.

“Kenma?”

Kenma startled, eyes focusing back onto Shouyou, who was now awake and looking back quizzically. Oh. They had been staring too long.

They opened their mouth to come up with an excuse, but they faltered, mind taking too long to recover from wishes of _more_. As the silence dragged on, they flushed.

“Shouyou, I-”

In a burst of action, Shouyou yanked Kenma off their bed and onto the futon with a _huff!_ of surprise. Shouyou tugged them closer, until they were only inches apart, noses barely touching.

“Kenma, I really like you.”

They could only stare.

Shouyou, incorrectly sensing a rejection, immediately backtracked. “Wait, you don’t have to say anything! I don’t know why I said it, it was silly, I still want to be friends, we can ignore it, don’t worry I’ll be-!” He was cut off as Kenma softly pressed their lips together. He sighed into it.

Their lips disconnected and connected once more, repeating a slow, gentle dance, as their hands gripped each other and legs tangled together. It was so wonderful, they thought, it was like it was meant to be, to mold together in a tender action and embracing each other like they were coming home.

They pulled away from each other carefully, looking into each other’s eyes to find confirmation. Satisfied, they leaned forward until their foreheads touched and all they could see were each other.

Born unto a lazy, yellow morning, in a joining of two bodies coiled around one another, love blossomed in their hearts, shaping itself into a person, someone who was warm, and gold, and _home_.

  


“I like you too, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: i really enjoyed writing kenma's pov here, and i aimed for more of a poetry kind of vibe
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


	2. iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa comes home late

When Tooru arrived back at their apartment, Hajime was already asleep.

Bundled up in a thick comforter, Hajime was curled into a ball, snoring lightly. _He must’ve fallen asleep waiting_, Tooru mused. _Sorry my practice went late Hajime_.

As quick as he could, Tooru took a thorough shower, brushed his teeth, then changed into an old t-shirt and boxers, eager to get to bed and sleep away his aching muscles. He slipped between the covers and turned off the lights, scooting in close to Hajime’s curled form. Tooru slowly manipulated Hajime’s tight posture to slide in his grip. Hajime snuffled drowsily, winding himself around Tooru and burying his face in Tooru’s hair.

“Sorry for showing up late Hajime,” Tooru whispered softly.

“ ‘s fine, “ he replied, breath ghosting across Tooru’s nape.

Tooru closed his eyes and exhaled softly. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“I said ‘s fine, Tooru.”

“Hajime-”

“Go to sleep, Tooru.”

Tooru huffed, but curled around Hajime’s arms wrapped around his torso. He picked up Hajime’s hand, slipping his hand and fingers into it. Tooru lifted their hands and kissed Hajime’s wrist, pressing his lips gently against his pulse. Feeling a small smile against the back of his neck, Tooru felt Hajime repeat the actoin to Tooru’s wrist, pressing a couple more to the tips of his fingers. Tooru burrowed into the warm embrace of Hajime, body settling into slumber. 

Settling into _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: this is pretty short, but i really enjoyed adding the bit where they kiss each other's wrists, i think kissing someone's wrist is super cute
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


	3. kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama and hinata get their college acceptance letters
> 
> (no happy ending)

Volleyball was the great love of Tobio’s childhood.

The feel of leather underneath his fingertips, the squeak of sneakers against hardwood floors, the smell of air salonpas, all of it was apart of Tobio’s very heart. Until high school.

Tobio arrived at Karasuno High tormented from his disastrous middle school years, thoughts of _why couldn’t they jump higher, why couldn’t they move faster, why why why _plaguing his mind over and over. That changed when he saw that orange-haired kid from a tournament match from third year. It wasn’t a match to be remembered. Tobio’s team destroyed them, winning effortlessly, but during the last set, the captain of that team _flew_. A gravity-defying monster of a person, soaring from one end of the court to the other faster than Tobio had ever seen, his eyes blazing with ferocity. But he spiked the ball out. For the first time, Tobio didn’t want to win that easily.

When he saw that same kid at Karasuno, he saw a glorious opportunity. They could win in a wondrous fashion, a setter and his spiker, a pair of oni conquering the court. But to Tobio’s horror, the kid ultimately _sucked_. He couldn’t spike or receive to save his life. And Tobio’s dream for them went down the drain.

However, Hinata (the kid’s name Tobio learned) was nothing but enthusiastic and determined to hell and back, so he took a chance, and _gods_. Hinata rose to meet Tobio’s toss, and slammed it down on the other side, faster than anyone could react. And then it was discovered Hinata did it with his eyes _closed_. Tobio realized that perhaps not all was lost, that maybe Hinata and him could become terrifying partners, a freak duo as that irritating Tsukishima put it.

As time went on, Tobio and Hinata, along with the rest of Karasuno, met and bulled their way through obstacles in their path, defying odds, and constantly honing their skill and relationship.

But it wasn’t until second year, that Tobio realized that maybe he liked Hinata more than a <strike>friend</strike> partner.

He worried for naught, as Hinata stumbled and flushed his was through a hasty confession one winter day after practice, a confession Hinata obviously wasn’t prepared to deliver. Tobio grinned-a genuine one-and leaned down to shut Hinata’s babbling with a quick peck. Hinata immediately froze, then flushed bright red as Tobio chuckled out a ‘_stupid dumbass’_ while grabbing his hand and walking home together. That night, when Tobio arrived home after an improvised study date at Hinata’s, he sprinted up to his room and threw his stuff aside, flopping onto his bed. He smiled incredibly wide as he covered his red cheeks and thumped his feet on his bed in glee. It was hard falling asleep, though Tobio didn’t mind at all

Tobio and Shouyou-_Shouyou, he can call him Shouyou now!_-were a formidable pair, both through volleyball and now through disgusting romantic affections, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance. However, in their third year, it changed.

Tobio stared at the letter he had just been handed by his mom. In neat characters, it stated it was from Chuo University. And inside, it would state whether they accepted him or not. His hands shook as he slowly eased it open.

_Dear Kageyama Tobio,  
We would like to offer our congratulations for your acceptance into-_

Tobio gasped, a wide, wide grin splitting his face. He got accepted! He was going to Chuo! He has to tell Shouyou!

He grabbed his practice jacket, tugging it on as he ran downstairs. His mom opened her mouth to question him, but seeing Tobio’s ecstatic attitude and his rush to go to Shouyou’s, she softly smiled, deciding to celebrate later. Tobio tugged on his sneakers, replacing their spot with his slippers, and ripped open the front door to race outside to his bike. He jumped on, already peddling his way to Shouyou’s house, eager to tell him the good news and to see if Shouyou also got an application.

Shouyou met him outside. He stood outside his yard gate, already reaching to pull Tobio in a hug as Tobio lept off his bike. They embraced each other, quietly taking a moment for themselves. Shouyou pulled away first, grinning up at Tobio with sparkling eyes. “Tobio, I got an acceptance letter!”

Tobio gripped Shouyou’s hands. “I did too! Say where at the same time?”

“Yeah!”

Taking a breath, they both blurted a name.

“Chuo!”

“Tsukuba!”

Tobio stared. “W-what?”

Shouyou’s eyes were wide, staring down. “It’s not the same.”

“W-well, it was just one letter so far, maybe I’ll get one from Tsukuba-”

“No.”

Tobio’s breath hitched as Shouyou slowly looked up. “You’re going to Chuo. And I’m going to Tsukuba.”

“Shouyou,” Tobio said worriedly. “We don’t have to split up…”

“We won’t get another chance like this Tobio! Sure, I’ve gotten better, great even, but it won’t be enough for Chuo. You _know _this.”

He knew that they were treading a line, with raised voices, but Tobio persisted. “But we can’t do a long-distance relationship! Sure, it’s only 45 minutes, but we can’t do that considering our schedules as athletes!”

“This is _Chuo_, Tobio! You can’t give that up for anything!”

“Even for you?!”

“_Maybe!_”

Their chests heaved, not breaking eye contact as emotions warred on their faces; resignation and sorrow on Shouyou’s and fear and denial on Tobio’s.

“What?…”

Shouyou sighed, his body sighing with him. “I would never let you miss out on this chance to go to a school with an amazing volleyball program. And if that means we have to break up, then so be it.”

Despite his steady speech, Tobio saw tears glistening in Shouyou’s eyes, matching his own swimming view. “But Shouyou…we were supposed to be partners. In life and on the court.”

“I’m sorry Tobio.”

Tears finally slipped down Tobio’s cheeks and his shoulders shook with repressed sobs threatening to wrack his body. It was too early, too early to end it all. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Gods, why couldn’t he just fucking suck it up and make their relationship work through the distance? Why was he so uncooperative?

Calloused hands gripped his arms, startling a heaving gasp out of Tobio. Shouyou gazed at him with tear-stained cheeks, understanding of the self-hate coursing through Tobio. “Tobio, this isn’t because of you, I swear. We’d both be unhappy.”

“Dumbass, I-I don’t want to lose what we h-have,” Tobio said through quaking sobs. He collapsed in Shouyou’s embrace, forehead resting against the other’s.

“I know,” Shouyou whispered, arms wrapped tightly around Tobio’s waist.

Tobio lifted his head, locking a tearful gaze with Shouyou, and slowly pressed one last kiss to his lips.

It was nothing passionate or desperate, but a gentle pressure laced in the combined saltiness of their tears. They pulled each other closely, deepening the kiss into a final conveyance of their love held for each other. Of how they both felt sorrow breaking their hearts. Of a despairing goodbye. Of losing their_ home_.

They separated, Tobio’s face aching with grief. Shouyou’s face didn’t look much better, but Tobio realized he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Shouyou pulled away first, Tobio’s arms reaching out for a split second before dropping down to hang.

“I love you.”

With those words ringing with finality, Shouyou turned and ran back into his house. Tobio stared at the door that was slammed shut, feeling hollow. He swayed back to where he propped his bike outside of the house’s gate. He jumped on and slowly pedaled his way back home. Ignoring his mom’s inquires about _how was Shouyou-kun?_, Tobio slunk upstairs, flopped on his bed, grabbed a pillow, and pressed it over his face and cried and cried and _cried_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: i don't actually think that this would happen, but if anything could break them up, it would be that they'd be forced to do a long-term relationship
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


	4. ennoaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi and ennoshita meet up

Keiji stared at the ball in faer hands, slightly worn leather rough on faer palms. Fae slowly looked up, gaze shifting across the teams practicing in the gym. Karasuno and Fukurodani had this one today. Fae looked at the other team briefly, locking eyes with one specific member before darting away. Fae closed faer eyes, breathing deeply. Then the ball was tossed up, and fae served.

-

Keiji started leading faer team out of the gym, eager to take a break after the harsh workout. It was faer responsibility as captain after all, to make sure everyone on faer team rested properly after pushing themselves to the limit, as one was apt to do at a training camp. From outside, Keiji could hear the telltale sounds of Karasuno also packing up. Fae went around to each of faer teammates, making sure they drank the water bottles passed out by Yukie, while also discussing techniques and strategy. As fae heard Karasuno exit the gym, Keiji felt a heavy gaze on faer back.

-

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Keiji felt the stare on faer, while also trading glances with them in small moments. Sometimes small grins, sharp with impatience and excitement, were passed between the two. But there was nothing to be done during the day, when it was filled with practice matches and drills and team building. The same wasn’t to be said when the day ended.

-

When Keiji exited the bathroom, intending to go back to the room faer team was sleeping in, fae was taken by surprise when a hand latched onto faer wrist and pulled faer into an empty classroom.

Fae stumbled in, and then was immediately pushed against the closed door, a mouth eagerly pressing against faers.

Keiji kissed back and wound faer arms around the person’s neck. Faer fingers fiddled with the short strands at the nape of the person’s neck, and gasped as teeth lightly nibbled at faer bottom lip.

With Keiji’s mouth open, the person took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside, carefully tracing Keiji’s teeth and gums before being tugged away by Keiji’s hands.

“Ennoshita-kun wait,” Keiji murmured. “Too fast.”

“Sorry Keiji, but it was the only chance we had all day. And what have I said about calling me Chikara?” Ennoshita softly chuckled, resting his forehead on Keiji’s.

“Sorry Chikara.”

“It’s fine Keiji. Anyway, where were we?”

-

As the night went on, they kissed and kissed, never really stopping for anything, for who knows when this opportunity would come around again. As captains for their teams, both Keiji and Chikara were constantly alert and busy. Looking out for their teams was a lot of work.

Soon, the clock chimed at midnight, letting the two people know that their time had run out for today.

With one last parting kiss, Chikara stepped out of Keiji’s proximity, deep brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Alright Keiji, time for me to go.”

Keiji watched him turn around to depart, and with a burst of energy, reached out and snatched Chikara’s wrist and yelled quietly, “Chikara!”

Chikara paused, arm stretched out behind him in Keiji’s grasp. Oh god, what were faer doing? Emotions bubbled in faer gut, fear and regret and _want_ rising up. Hiding in classrooms and only being intimate at night was taking to much of a toll. Fae wanted to be more, more than just whatever this was, some tame friends with benefits relationship. Keiji knew that fae wanted a relationship, a _home_. But Chikara…

“Keiji, I…” Chikara’s face was stained with uncertainty and the same fear Keiji felt. And then Keiji _knew_.

Fae pulled Chikara back, a mirror action of when this began, and kissed him deeply, trying to convey all of faer feelings into one kiss, hoping Chikara would understand.

And as Chikara kissed fae back just as passionately, Keiji knew that they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: i never really considered ennoaka before, but as i realized i had really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


	5. kuroyaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaku and kuroo meet for their date

Morisuke stepped outside of his apartment building, tipping his head back and taking a huge sniff of the fresh air outside. The heady scent of rain flooded his nose, bringing a slow smile to his lips. Morisuke loved the rain. It was so nice and wet and fresh, it was one of his favorite smells. Truly unmatched by anything. Except maybe the scent of his boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou, who’s clothes always smelled like the warm, smokey, woodsy scent of his cologne.

Speaking of which, Tetsurou was waiting across the street for him. Morisuke sighed in exasperation. Tetsurou was all huddled up in a large red raincoat, a black scarf gained around his neck, and a matching black beanie perched on his messy bedhead. From Morisuke’s view, Tetsurou looked positively miserable. And Morisuke was sure that wouldn’t change the closer they got to each other.

As soon as Morisuke crossed the street, he smirked up at Tetsurou’s disgruntled appearance. “What’s wrong Tetsurou, cat got your tongue?”

“It’s way too cold today Moricchi, can’t we reschedule our date?” Tetsurou whined.

“Tetsurou, we’re having lunch, meaning we’ll be inside. C'mon.”

Tetsurou burrowed more into his scarf until only his eyes peeked above. “But it’s cold,” he mumbled.

Morisuke sighed, reaching up to unwind Tetsurou’s scarf, much to his protests. When he unwound it, he pulled on both ends while standing up on tiptoe, yanking Tetsurou down to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

After a moment, Morisuke pulled away, snickering at Tetsurou’s wide hazel eyes and flushed cheeks. “You good now?”

Tetsurou snapped straight upward, his scarf slipping from Morisuke’s grip. “Absolutely! Let’s go get lunch!”

Morisuke laughed, reaching out for Tetsurou’s gloved hand, intertwining fingers. “Okay Tetsurou. Let’s go.”

And they set off to a small ramen shop, where they would enjoy hot food and exchange teases and gentle insults, while basking in the warmth of the establishment and each other, their _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: kuroo is so fun to write, i loved having him give yaku a nickname and making him to be such a dork. and i think it'd be cool if one could stand cold weather and one couldn't lol
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


	6. kiyoyui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michimiya takes kiyoko to a concert
> 
> (slight making out)

Kiyoko looked stunningly gorgeous tonight. Her dark blue dress draped along the curves of her figure, accentuating the natural solidness of her being, and the silver sparkles inlaid the fabric made her silver-framed glasses stand out along with the shining clip holding her hair in a elegant bun. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped tightly to her cane, almost as if she was trying to feel the vibrations of the drums through a conductor. The taiko drums themselves were a beauty to behold, the vibrations and thunderous noises reverberating in the concert hall to create a majestic display of control. A slow crescendo at first, to a storm of undulating beats that struck your core, back to the quieter thumping. And there Kiyoko stood, a display of strength herself, standing amidst the pounding music, listening with her very body as her ears could not. Yui had never seen something as powerful as her girlfriend in that moment.

The drums halted, signaling an end to the performance. The concert’s crowd applauded the drummers for their stellar music. As Yui clapped along, she turned to Kiyoko, startling as Kiyoko’s deep grey eyes locked gazes with her. Then Kiyoko gave a large, brilliant smile. _Thank you Yui_, she signed.

_Of course Kiyoko_, Yui gestured quickly, sweeping forward to press a kiss to the corner of Kiyoko’s lips.

-

The concert descended into a dance, drink tables brought to the side to make room for a makeshift ballroom. Kiyoko’s cane rested by a table with the rest of the couple’s things as the two slowly waltzed around to the steady drumbeat. They whirled around, shoulders shaking with laughter as they signed jokes and work stories with each other. Yui broke away towards the bathroom, telling Kiyoko to wait a bit, she’d be right back.

-

Splashing water in her face to refresh, Yui was too distracted to see Kiyoko step into the bathroom. Yui jumps when Kiyoko hugs her from behind. _Kiyoko, you scared me!_ she signed in the mirror.

_Sorry_, Kiyoko wrote on Yui’s stomach with her finger. _I wanted to get you alone._ She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of Yui’s neck, making her shiver. Kiyoko’s hands rubbed Yui’s sides slowly.

Yui spun around in Kiyoko’s loose grip and tugged her head close, kissing her. Kiyoko pressed closer, pushing Yui into the edge of the sink counter while they kissed deeply, mouths opening up to each other’s tentative licks. Yui nipped at Kiyoko’s bottom lip, making Kiyoko gasp and relax her hold. Yui took the opportunity and switched their positions, now looming over Kiyoko with an affectionate gaze. She ducked down to Kiyoko’s neck, mouthing along her collarbone and Adam’s apple. Kiyoko’s breath stuttered, fingers tugging at Yui’s short hair. She led her hands down Yui’s back, tracing characters. _Too much, love._

Yui pressed one last kiss in the small divet of Kiyoko’s collarbone, then pulled up and rested her head on Kiyoko’s. She sighed softly, pressing small kisses on each of Kiyoko’s cheeks, making her giggle quietly.

_Kiyoko?_ Yui signed. _Let’s go _home.

Kiyoko nodded. _Yes, lets._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commentary: writing how pretty girls are is something i adore doing
> 
> that's the end! thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)

**Author's Note:**

> commentary: i really enjoyed writing kenma's pov here, and i aimed for more of a poetry kind of vibe
> 
> thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> (open to constructive criticism)


End file.
